Fortress of God
by ceruleanday
Summary: Dedicated for SSFD. Ia liar. Ia memiliki warna merah. Ia tak pernah takut pada apapun. Ia benci manusia. Ini adalah kisah kami di masa lalu. Seorang penjelajah dan Kitsune no Hime. RnR!
1. The Wild Waltz

**Dislaimer** **: ** All hail to **Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Summary :** Ia liar. Ia memiliki warna merah. Ia tak pernah takut pada apapun. Ia benci manusia. Ini adalah kisah kami di masa lalu. Seorang penjelajah dan Kitsune no Hime.

**Warning :** AU, _nature talks._

**Didedikasikan untuk **_SasuSaku FanDay _**(SSFD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mononoke Hime © Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli)**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi (Studio Pierrot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The Fortress of God_**

_**by **_ceruleanday  
>January, 2012<p>

**one  
><strong>the wild waltz

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu, tanah landai itu adalah tanah milik para dewa. Dahulu. Dahulu sekali. Bahkan, hijaunya pepohonan bersama lembabnya tanah basah di atas hamparan embun adalah kepunyaan sang dewa. Para manusia hidup bergiliran menunggu usia yang tak bisa mencapai angka seribu tahun. Mereka menempati dataran-dataran yang diperbolehkan oleh para dewa untuk dihidupkan olehnya. Menggali benda-benda milik sang alam dengan bijaksana, menghidupi diri mereka dengan kerja keras berupa keringat serta peluh, dan bersama para dewa kuno membangun bumi.

Katakan dan sebut namanya. Ia adalah Rikudou Sannin. Entah ia adalah sesuatu atau seseorang. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang menjadi saksi mata akan kehadiran sosok bermaterialnya. Kepercayaan para tetua mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya di atas teks-teks kuno jika Rikudou Sannin adalah penguasa dari para penguasa. Hidup hanya bersama para pohon dan binatang di hutan nun jauh di sana. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak'kan pernah tahu. Mungkin ia adalah dewa, mungkin ia adalah penjaga bumi, bahkan mungkin ia adalah sosok raksasa yang selalu memberikan limpahan hasil alam yang tak kunjung habisnya.

Tapi, Tuhan berkata manusia tak'kan pernah puas dengan apa yang telah dan akan diperolehnya. Jika kepuasan adalah hal nomor satu yang sangat diutamakan, maka alam akan menderita. Ia sakit—alam telah jatuh. Para pohon tak lagi hijau. Hamparan danau dan air laut yang luas semakin menyempit. Tidak ada yang tahu meski pertanyaannya selalu sama—_Kenapa? _Saat manusia diminta oleh sang alam 'tuk menjawabnya, tentu jawaban mereka selalu sama.

'_Kami lebih superior.'_

Dan, manusia itu picik, kata alam. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan sang alam pada manusia di kemudian hari.

Jika kau berkata ada sebuah cerita di masa lalu, maka kisah itu tak lebih dari dongeng pengantar tidur. Sebab, kisah itu terlalu kuno. Ya. Mengenai dewa, pepohonan, binatang yang bisa berbicara, kesombongan manusia, kutukan, perang saudara, mantra-mantra jahat, dan lainnya. Dan, kisah itu bermula dari sebuah desa di pelosok bumi. Jauh—jauh sekali sepanjang mata memandang. Ya.

Desa itu hanya satu dari sekian desa yang dibangun dengan jerih payah manusia. Luasnya tak terkirakan. Pagar-pagar kayu dan batu mengelilingi batas desa. Dengan begitu, segala gangguan yang tak bisa diperkirakan sulit menembus dan memasuki desa. Konohagakure no Sato. Mereka menyebutnya demikian. Desa dengan tekad api. Menjadikan Kurama no Tengu sebagai dewa pelindung desa mereka. Lagi-lagi, tak ada yang tahu apakah sang dewa berwujud rubah dengan sembilan ekor itu benar-benar ada atau tidak. Namun, sangat jelas bagaimana penduduk desa itu selalu hidup bahagia meski di tengah-tengah musim salju seperti saat ini. Api yang hangat akan terus hidup bagai lentera merah yang tak pernah pudar meski telah melewati lebih dari ratusan kali musim salju. Patung sang dewa berdiri megah di tengah-tengah balai desa. Dan, di sekeliling sang dewa, puluhan bahkan ratusan obor emas bernyalakan api abadi menerangi dan menghangati desa itu.

Sebuah desa bernama Konohaguke no Sato. Desa dengan api abadi. Desa dengan sebuah keajaiban.

Hari itu adalah puncak musim dingin. Badai salju silih berganti mengaburkan pengelihatan. Segalanya terasa dingin, tentu saja. Para wanita dan anak-anak kembali ke rumah-rumah mereka jauh sebelum matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Yang tersisa di hari itu hanya pemuda-pemuda dan lelaki dewasa yang telah beristri. Mereka menunggu hingga istri-istri dan anak-anak mereka telah duduk nyaman di depan perapian. Menjaga hingga malam di puncak musim salju berubah tenang. Namun, malam itu terlalu berbeda.

Dukun desa merasakan hal ganjil. Ia segera memberitahukan kepada pimpinan desa mereka. Melalui roh nenek moyang yang berbicara, sang dukun mengungkapkan kebenaran akan tragedi dan kisah di malam itu. Sebuah malam yang akan mengubah nasib seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha. Satu-satunya pemuda yang kini memegang perjanjian kuno dengan Kurama no Tengu sejak ia dilahirkan. Karena, pemuda itu akan menjadi _host _dari ruh yang disebut-sebut sebagai ruh dewa Kurama saat upacara api abadi—_Eien no Hi_. Tak lebih satu tahun dari saat ini.

Pemuda itu hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali kala para tetua desa duduk bersila mengelilinginya. Menjadikannya bagai terdakwa atas kesalahan publik yang amat berat. Namun, pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepala dan duduk bersila pula. Kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya yang entah terasa lebih berat. Bahkan, ia tak pernah tahu mengapa api terasa membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Bagai kutukan yang mengintai dirinya—kemarahan dewa yang ditimpakan kepadanya.

"Biarkan aku melihat tanganmu, Tuanku."

Api. Api. Api.

Hanya hal itu saja yang terpikirkan dalam benak sang dukun. Suara gemuruh badai salju disertai gumaman para tetua semakin meyakinkan tanda kutukan yang mulai menyebar di tubuh sang Uchiha muda itu. Tidak biasanya dan tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jika Kurama no Tengu telah benar-benar marah pada_nya—_bukan—pada desa mereka, ini kah bentuk kutukan yang harus ditanggungnya. Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan sang pemuda sangat sederhana tentunya.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Chiyo-_san_?"

Sang dukun berdehem panjang. Ia hanya bisa mengolesi tanda kutukan bagai luka bakar di lengan bawah sang pemuda dengan salep herbal racikannya. Berharap rasa nyeri yang terus-menerus dirasakan sang pemuda sedikit berkurang. Chiyo—dukun berusia tujuh puluh delapan tahun itu mengangguk sekali. Menunjukkan wajah damainya beserta senyum tulus meski berkas keriput terlihat amat jelas di sana. Ia menundukkan wajah sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengolesi ramuan herbal. Sang pemuda Uchiha diam tak bergeming.

"Harus aku katakan sejujurnya pada Anda, Tuanku. Jelas ini adalah bentuk kemarahan dewa pada kita. Namun, karena perjanjian kuno yang telah melekat pada darah Anda membuat kemalangan itu harus ditumpahkan kepada Anda. Maafkan atas kebodohan kami."

Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Hanya meratapi berkas noda kehitaman yang terlihat semakin menyebar di lengan kanannya. Bermula dari luka kecil bagai tanda _tomoe _di tengkuknya dan penyebarannya semakin tak terkendali. Terkadang pula, ia bagai merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain yang berusaha menggantikan jiwanya. Sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan. Jika ia terus membiarkan jiwanya termakan oleh kutukan itu, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya—hal terburuk adalah menghancurkan desa tempat ia dilahirkan dengan kedua tangannya. Seorang diri. Darah yang tak berdosa akan membasahi tubuhnya. Sama sekali bukan hal yang diinginkannya.

"Saya mendapatkan mimpi."

"Ah. Bolehkah kutahu mimpi apa itu, Tuanku? Tidakkah itu sebuah pertanda?"

Ia mengangguk, "mimpi akan sebuah perjalanan panjang menuju tanah para dewa. Samar-samar, saya bertemu dengan dewa dari semua dewa. Sang dewa itu sendiri—" Gemuruh suara bisik-bisik ribut kembali terdengar. "—Rikudou Sannin."

Suara itu bukan lagi gemuruh bisikan. Bahkan, telah menjadi keributan verbal yang tak berdasar. Sebuah omong kosong telah diutarakan tanpa intonasi oleh seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun—yang jelas-jelas tak punya pengalaman spiritual dalam hal pertemuan antar dua dunia yang berbeda. Mereka berkata pengalaman itu hanya milik para tetua yang telah begitu dekat dan mendedikasikan diri mereka untuk pada dewa. Sangat salah bagi mereka jika pernyataan bualan mengenai Rikudou Sannin, terlebih menemuinya dalam mimpi dikisahkan oleh pemuda ingusan semacam Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula, tak ada yang benar-benar tahu rupa dan wujud Rikudou Sannin. Lonjakan keterkejutan mendasari pertanyaan salah satu tetua.

"Dari mana kau yakin jika yang kau lihat itu benar-benar Rikudou Sannin?" tanya satu dari mereka yang kemudian disertai iringan keraguan dari lainnya. Chiyo meminta ketenangan itu kembali seperti semula.

Sang dukun mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Menghentikan secara mengejutkan keributan itu. Menyunggingkan senyum tulus dan menenangkan pada sang pemuda yang begitu jujur. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu perlahan, membuat sang Uchiha muda itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Boleh kutahu kapan Anda mendapatkan mimpi itu, Tuanku?"

"Sebelum tanda kutukan itu muncul, Chiyo-_san_. Jauh sebelum musim salju tak biasa ini menyerang desa kita." jawab sang pemuda tanpa mengedipkan mata. "Saya mungkin tak pernah melihat rupa sebenarnya sang dewa dari para dewa. Tetapi, sebuah bisikan berkata kepada saya. _Rikudou Sannin, Rikudou Sannin, Rikudou Sannin..._ itu adalah dua kata yang masih terngiang jelas selama dan setelah mimpi itu datang kepada saya."

Kepala sang dukun terantuk-antuk. Ia tak pernah sekali pun menyanggah dan menyangkal jawaban demi jawaban yang diutarakan Uchiha muda ini. Sorot matanya semakin melembut dan ia kembali memerhatikan diagram kuno bersama beberapa buah kerikil yang digambarnya di atas batu besar. Ia mengumpulkan kerikil-kerikil itu dan merapalkan mantra kuno. Menyebarkan kembali secara acak semua kerikil di atas diagram. Hanya senyum yang ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Batu-batu ini telah memberikan jawaban. Malam ini, Tuanku. Malam ini. Lakukanlah perjalanan itu. Perjalanan yang telah tergambar jelas melalui mimpi Anda. Sang dewa masih memberikan kita kesempatan tuk mengubah kutukan ini. Ya. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu." jawab sang dukun sembari membungkus kembali lengan sang Uchiha muda perlahan-lahan. "Anda hanya punya waktu sebelum matahari kembali terlihat lagi di perbatasan esok pagi. Dalam kata lain—"

Pemuda itu memotong, "saya akan pergi malam ini juga." Begitu ia mengatakannya tanpa keragu-raguan.

Tak peduli pada ribut-ribut dan bisikan menyindir dan terkejut lainnya, pemuda itu lekas berdiri dari pose bersila. Ia menjatuhkan kedua lengannya dan bersiap meninggalkan kuil rahasia milik klan Uchiha itu. Kuil yang kini tak hanya para Uchiha murni saja yang diperbolehkan masuk, tetapi semua warga Konohagakure no Sato yang memilik hubungan kekeluargaan dengan klan istimewa itu juga berhak.

Tubuh pemuda itu jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. Jika ia bisa menjauh dari desa itu secepat mungkin, persentase ia tuk bisa mencapai destinasi akhir dari perjalanan berdasar perintah mimpi itu akan lebih tinggi. Bahkan mungkin, nyeri terbakar yang terasa di sekujur lengannya bisa sedikit berkurang. Telapak tangannya yang telah terkena satu noda kutukan menggenggam salju yang turun dari langit. Rasanya dingin. Dan, ia tersenyum sedih.

"Selamat tinggal, Konoha."

Bisikan itu terdengar jauh lebih lirih dari lagu pengantar kematian. Dari kejauhan, hanya doa yang mampu diberikan oleh sang dukun. Ya.

"Semoga Anda selalu diberi perlindungan, Tuanku."

Tak ada kata selamat tinggal dan sapaan hangat yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di malam itu. Hanya kesunyian dan rasa dingin menusuk tulang. Tak ada yang tahu jika seorang pahlawan tengah berjuang memohon pengampunan pada dewa yang tengah marah saat ini. Jejak-jejak kakinya telah hilang oleh badai salju. Hawa keberadaannya tak lagi terasa di manapun. Meski tak hidup seorang diri di desa api itu, ia tak ingin melihat wajah sedih ibunya. Sudah cukup kesedihan atas kehilangan anak lelaki sulungnya di medan perang beberapa tahun lalu. Demi desa yang telah membesarkan diri dan klannya, perjalanan itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya—begitu ia memahami dirinya semenjak dilahirkan. Dan, ia hanya terlalu penasaran akan alasan mengapa sang dewa yang mereka selalu agungkan kini menimpakan kutukan seberat itu pada_nya—_desanya.

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan _kenapa _tengah berbalik menyerang manusia itu sendiri. Ya. Alam telah berbicara, _temanku._

Obor-obor api menerangi desa Konohagakure no Sato. Masih mengobarkan panasnya api abadi miliknya meski dari jarak yang begitu jauh. Sembari menuntun langkah kuda kesayangannya, pemuda itu mengelilingi sekeliling patung Kurama no Tengu. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Berbekal mantel yang cukup hangat beserta sekarung kecil persediaan makanan dan uang, ia siap memulai perjalanan spiritual pertamanya. Ah, jika bisa disebut dengan istilah demikian.

"..._suke!"_

"_...suke!"_

Samar-samar, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Saat berbalik, ia mendapatkan Shion—gadis kecil yang diasuh sejak bayi oleh pemimpin desa mereka tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Bukankah tidak ada yang boleh tahu aku akan pergi malam ini. Di luar sangat dingin, kembalilah ke rumahmu, Shion."

"A-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya... umm, ini!" seru si gadis berambut pirang itu dengan kedua tangan tertodong ke arah Sasuke. "Sebagai jimat pelindung! Se-semoga perjalananmu akan baik-baik saja. Dan... bawalah berita baik untuk desa ini, Sasuke-_san_. Terutama akan kondisi tubuhmu." Lanjutnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana lirikan matanya tertuju pada telapak tangan Sasuke yang memegang pelana kuda miliknya. Karena tak ada inisiatif sama sekali dari pemuda itu untuk menerima jimat dari si gadis, Shion menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. "Semoga jimat ini turut berperan banyak agar kutukan Sasuke-_san _bisa segera hilang."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Shion."

Rona merah menyembul di kedua pipi gadis manis itu. Ia segera melangkah mundur saat Sasuke bersiap menaiki kuda kesayangannya—Taka. Jimat itu telah tersimpan baik di dalam pakaiannya. Ia berharap tuk tetap hidup hingga akhir perjalannya kelak. Sebuah anggukan menjadi salam perpisahan pemuda itu pada Shion. Detik berikutnya, hanya bunyi derap langkah kuda perang yang terdengar kian mengabur oleh badai salju. Bahkan, gemuruhnya telah menutupi berkas jejak-jejak kaki mereka.

Konohagakure no Sato adalah desa api. Dengan tekad api, mereka membangun segalanya. Kini, mereka telah kehilangan seorang pemuda yang terlahir dari darah Uchiha. Kutukan itu telah mengubah takdir bahagia mereka. Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan bertanya pada sang empunya alam itu sendiri. Jika alam meminta nyawa, sungguh tidak terlalu bijaksana membiarkan pemuda itu jatuh pada kemalangan yang diturunkan kepadanya sejak lahir.

Di saat itu pula, perputaran nasib dan takdir miliknya—sang Uchiha—telah berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Berharap fic ini bisa saya selesaikan sebelum tanggal 20 Februari. Haha. (dor).

Fic ini masih mengambil potongan _canon _dari kisah asli di anime/manga. Tetapi, di fic ini, Rikudou Sannin adalah dewa dari segala dewa—selayaknya pemilik para _bijuu_. Para _bijuu _adalah dewa di sini. Dan desa Konoha versi fic ini menjadikan Kurama (_Kyuubi_) sebagai dewa mereka. Begitu pula mengenai _curse mark _Sasuke sama dengan yang digambarkan di anime/manga. =)


	2. Beginning

**Dislaimer** **: ** All hail to **Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Summary :** Ia liar. Ia memiliki warna merah. Ia tak pernah takut pada apapun. Ia benci manusia. Ini adalah kisah kami di masa lalu. Seorang penjelajah dan Kitsune no Hime.

**Warning :** AU.

**Didedikasikan untuk **_SasuSaku FanDay_** (SSFD)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Mononoke Hime © Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli)**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi (Studio Pierrot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The Fortress of God_

_**by **_ceruleanday  
>January, 2012<p>

**two  
><strong>beginning

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari masih terasa jauh lebih dingin dibanding pagi itu. Keempat kaki itu lelah dan benar-benar pegal. Rute melewati hutan _Kurogane_ sungguh bukanlah ide yang baik, melainkan opsi terburuk yang pernah ada. Jika pemuda ini cerdas, bahkan melebihi kecerdasan dan kejeniusan siapapun di desanya, sungguh dungu baginya jika pilihan itu kini membuat kaki-kakinya terasa kebas. Dinginnya es dan angin jahat menghajar tubuhnya yang telah lelah. Hampir setengah hari ia berjalan, namun tak kunjung menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk hidup yang bisa berbicara. Di sekeliling mereka hanya pepohonan rimbun beserta hawa sejuk dari pada _Kodama—_penjaga hutan utara berukuran mini. Jumlah para Kodama sungguh luar biasa banyaknya. Mereka bertubuh kecil, tetapi saat menyatukan tenaga guna meregenerasi pohon-pohon yang telah mati, dua gunung pun tak bisa menyamai besar rupa mereka kelak.

Hanya insting. Ya. Insting itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan terkuat ia memilih langkah yang benar-benar menyakitkan dan merepotkan. Taka berdesing rendah dan mengentakkan tapaknya kuat-kuat saat suara ribut terdengar samar-samar dari balik hijaunya pepohonan di depan mereka. Pemuda itu segera turun dari pelana kudanya dan menempelkan daun telinga miliknya di atas tanah yang basah dan lembab. Ia memerkirakan jumlah dan jenis pembuat keributan massal itu.

Ah, kuda dan manusia. Sangat jelas. Jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang pernah ia tahu.

Kesimpulannya adalah satu. Perang tengah berkecamuk saat ini juga. Tepat di balik rimbunan pepohonan itu. Ya.

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga kobaran api dalam obor terlihat membumbung tinggi di langit. Dan, benar saja. Warna merah terlihat berkobar dari batas pengelihatan yang tertinggi. Sedikit hitam dan memberi gradasi kecoklatan bagi dedaunan pohon yang kian terbakar. Gemuruh terompet dan teriakan memekikkan telinga terdengar entah hingga sejauh apa. Pemuda Uchiha ini mengamati sembari menenangkan Taka, sang kuda. Kegelisahan terlihat jelas pada kendali Taka yang tidak stabil.

Pilihan aman telah terhapus dari sekian banyak urutan kali ini. Satu-satunya keputusan yang tersisa adalah kembali ke jalan awal dan memulai lagi. Ah, Sasuke tak'kan membuang-buang waktunya dengan percuma. Lagipula, ia yakin ia mampu melewati arena perang tak berkesudahan itu.

Dalam sekali hentakan, pelana Taka mengatur tapak-tapak sang kuda bergerak menuju tanah lapang berwarna coklat yang sungguh gersang. Tak ada pepohonan, tak ada warna hijau, dan yang tersisa hanya bekas-bekas pembakaran kejam. Dusun-dusun kumuh telah rata dengan tanah, suara rintihan tangis anak-anak kecil bersama ibu mereka menggaung memberi melodi suram yang terlalu mengerikan. Matahari masih tak menampakkan sinarnya, namun gundukan salju terlihat meleleh. Api jahat melukai mereka—warga yang tak berdosa.

Mata sang Uchiha memerah. Bagai darah yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk sinarnya. Ia kembali merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat pada lengan kanan yang memiliki tanda kutukan. Sembari menahan nyeri, ia melekatkan telapak tangannya yang bebas pada salah satu matanya.

_Lagi-lagi, _pikirnya. Iblis itu seakan berusaha merasukinya kembali. Mengambil alih jiwa dan kesadarannya secara perlahan-lahan. Ah, kunci kemunculan sosok iblis itu hanya satu sebenarnya.

Kebencian.

Seakan tak bisa lagi menahan segala yang berkecamuk dalam lembah terdasar hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke meneriaki hal random dan membebaskan semuanya melalui pita suaranya dengan _pitch _yang teramat keras. Menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian di tengah-tengah peperangan itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengenali dirinya lagi. Sungguh tak bisa lagi. Kendali jiwanya entah mengapa hilang secara tiba-tiba. Taka yang ketakutan kembali menghentakkan tapaknya kuat-kuat dari atas tanah landai setinggi lima hingga enam meter dari pusat keramaian dan _catastrophe. _

_A-apa ini? Ada apa dengan tubuhku?_

_Arrrgggh!_

Tanda kebencian. Ya. Kutukan dari dewa pada diri_nya _dan desanya. Tanda kehitaman bernoda yang selalu menyebar secara cepat. Ia merasakan seperti ada ular-ular aneh yang keluar dari pusat luka di lengannya. Bukan ketakutan yang muncul di wajahnya kala itu. Adalah kegembiraan dan rasa frustasi yang teramat besar bergejolak di jiwanya. Sebuah tawa kegilaan ditunjukkan olehnya untuk mereka yang telah menyebarkan benih kebencian di tanah tak berdosa itu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi, menyunggingkan senyum yang sungguh tak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu, dan menarik pelana Taka dengan kekuatan penuh. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya dan kekuatan aneh nan jahat tengah mengisi tiap rongga dan ruang di hatinya. Tanpa aba-aba dan disertai gemuruh angin yang kencang, Sasuke menerjang dan menuruni perbukitan tinggi itu bersama Taka—sang kuda hitam kesayangannya. Prajurit-prajurit berpakaian samurai yang secara membabi buta menghancurkan tanah tak berdosa itu mati. Mereka mati oleh panah, _kunai, shuriken, _dan _Kusanagi _sang Uchiha muda ini.

Mata panahnya telah habis. Yang terisa hanya puluhan kunai dan shuriken. Ia tak perlu menebas leher-leher pendosa itu dengan Kusanagi miliknya. Belasan shuriken yang tergabung oleh benang besi berayun di antara kedua tangannya. Tanpa memegang pelana Taka, Sasuke melemparkan shuriken-shuriken itu ke arah mana saja. Menjadikan tubuh-tubuh hidup itu merasakan kematian yang begitu cepat. Darah mengucur deras dan terciprat pada wajah dan pakaian sang Uchiha muda. Berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Membebaskan amarah yang entah tak lagi bisa dibendung dalam jiwanya. Meneriakkan hal-hal non verbal melalui tindakan suram itu.

Jumlahnya tak terkirakan. Mereka telah mati. Mati. Mati. Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpahan memberi warna merah di atas salju putih yang telah turun. Tangis anak-anak yang dipeluk erat oleh ibu mereka tertahan dalam tenggorokan. Hanya wajah terkejut dan ketakutan yang tersampaikan di sana. Sasuke mengamati rupa anak-anak itu. Rupa yang begitu mirip dengan mimik wajah yang dikeluarkannya saat perang berkecamuk di desanya empat tahun lalu. Menjadikan sang kakak sebagai tumbal atas perang saudara. Dan, ia tak pernah menangis lagi sejak saat itu.

Betapa ia menikmati pembalasan dendam. Seperti lubang besar dalam hatinya telah terisi penuh oleh kebencian. Seperti itu lah ia menggambarkan dirinya. Ratusan mayat prajurit kejam itu menghiasi tanah mati yang hanya menyisakan kepahitan. Tangis mereka yang hidup membangkitkan sesuatu lain dalam benak dan jiwa Sasuke. Amarahnya terbungkam oleh kelogisan yang kembali menyertai jiwanya. Warna merah darah di kedua matanya telah berubah hitam. Ular-ular itu tak lagi terlihat. Menghilang bagai terkena dinginnya salju. Saat kesadaran penuh mengisi jiwanya, Taka menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Menjatuhkan sang majikan di atas tanah penuh darah.

Uchiha Sasuke menangis. Dalam diam dan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat, ia mengeluarkan butir air di atas salju yang dingin. Bayangan-bayangan asing mengelilinginya—menuntun dirinya entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Saat kelima inderanya kembali bekerja secara normal, hal pertama yang dapat disentuh dan dirasakannya adalah tatami yang begitu keras. Tak ada pengalas maupun selimut guna melindungi dirinya dari tamparan salju yang menderas saat itu. Ia menoleh, mendapatkan pemandangan asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Ia yakin ia telah berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, namun cahaya terang yang tersibak melalui lubang dari kejauhan sana memberitahukan satu hal pada otaknya. Antara penjara dan gua. Itulah pilihannya.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan merasakan bebatuan keras tepat di bawah kakinya. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata, berakomodasi pada visualisasi gambar yang sangat aneh. Suara dengungan semakin membuat kesadarannya kembali ke ambang tertinggi. Yang dapat disimpulkannya hanya satu. Ia berada di sebuah gua tepat di bawah dataran tinggi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Secepat mungkin, pemuda itu menoleh. Memicingkan mata pada sosok berjubah hitam yang sama sekali tidak terlihat di ujung gua itu. Tangan dan tubuh Sasuke siap siaga. Tanpa terlihat oleh sosok yang berbicara itu, ia berusaha meraba-raba kunai yang masih tersisa dalam pakaiannya.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot mencari senjata. Sudah kulepaskan semua. Dan—jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari pemuda yang telah berhasil membunuh sekiranya lebih dari seratus prajurit bersamurai dua hari yang lalu." ungkap sosok asing itu tanpa intonasi serius. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sembari meneguk minuman dalam kendi yang dipegangnya, sosok itu mengamati lamat-lamat Sasuke dari kejauhan. "Mau minum? Sudah dua hari kau tak sadarkan diri. Dan, kau tahu. Jika aku tidak datang untuk mengambil tubuhmu yang pingsan saat itu, warga desa mungkin juga akan membunuh dan mengiramu sebagai salah satu dari _mereka_—kau tahu maksudku, bukan? Hah, hidup itu memang benar-benar misterius. Seminggu yang lalu aku baru saja tiba di kota menyedihkan ini, dan lima hari kemudian, aku malah bersusah-susah menyelamatkan pemuda yang sama menyedihkannya—" Ia kembali meneguk minuman entah-apa-itu dari dalam kendinya. "—hei, kau mau minum tidak? Masih tersisa se—"

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau bersusah payah menolongku?" potong si pemuda. Ia masih berada dalam pose waspada. Berharap setelah ini bisa menemukan sedikit celah untuk melarikan diri dari orang asing aneh yang entah bagaimana bersedia menolongnya—entah untuk tujuan apa.

Mata sosok itu memicing dan ia hanya tertawa, "haha! Tenang, tenang, tenang. Akan kujawab satu per satu dari pertanyaanmu itu, anak muda. Asalkan kau mau duduk tenang dan mungkin kau—_lapar? _Ah, di mana sopan santunku? Tentu kau sangat, sangat, sangat lapar, bukan? _Douzo, _aku baru saja memasak bubur, kuharap kau menyukainya meski yahh—aku benar-benar kurang berbakat dalam hal memasak. Hm."

Sepiring bubur nasi dan segelas air ditawarkan sosok asing itu pada Sasuke. Terlihat jelas bagaimana pemuda Uchiha itu masih bersikap begitu waspada terhadap orang yang sama sekali asing baginya. Selama beberapa detik, ia tak bergeming dari posisinya dan tetap mengamati sosok itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali merasakan denyutan aneh di lengannya, ia pun menunduk.

"Hei hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat saat pertama aku menolongmu dari kerumunan warga desa yang masih hidup. Yah, aku memang tidak melihat keseluruhan adegan _wow-itu-sangat-gila _yang kau lakukan pada prajurit-prajurit itu. Tapi, kau memang benar-benar kurang waras, menurutku." ujar orang asing itu sembari membuka tudung jubahnya. "Maaf, perkenalan diri dulu kah? Hm. Namaku Tobi—dan aku selalu mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi bekas luka di wajahku. Jadi, kurasa kau tidak fobia terhadap orang bertopeng, 'kan?"

Seberkas cahaya dari arah mulut gua menyinari wajah bertopeng sosok asing itu. Sasuke yakin orang yang telah menyelamatkannya ini bukan lah orang dengan kemampuan rendahan. Menutupi wajah yang penuh luka adalah strategi pembiasan identitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh mereka yang sering bekerja sebagai samurai tak bernama ataupun agen rahasia pemerintah. Pemuda itu semakin menyipitkan matanya. Jika saja ia bisa keluar dari gua ini, mungkin saja—

"Buka mulutmu, aa—"

"Apa yang kau lakukah, hah!" teriak Sasuke terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sendok kayu buatan tangan tersodor tepat di mulutnya. Sebuah tangan yang tertutupi oleh _glove _karet berwarna hitam tengah memegang sendok itu.

"Kau harus makan, kau tahu. Kalau kau cerdas, maka kau akan mengisi tenaga terlebih dahulu, kemudian memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Bukankah begitu, hm?"

Sasuke mendecih. Berusaha 'tuk menampik pun, hasilnya akan sama saja. Nihil. Ia sudah dua hari tak sadarkan diri. Itu artinya selama itu, ia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal-hal fisiologis yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya. Terlebih, dua hari yang lalu adalah hari di mana ia benar-benar telah menguras energi dan tenaganya. Jadi, apakah ia sangat lapar dan haus sekarang? Jawabannya tentu iya.

"Aku akan makan sendiri."

Tobi—si orang asing bertopeng—menepuk tangannya. Membuat suara aneh yang dibuat oleh karet. "Nah, begitu 'kan lebih baik. Daripada kau mati kelaparan dan kehausan. Ah, selagi kau makan, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu tadi." Pria berjubah itu berdiri dan menggapai sebuah lentera. Kemudian, mengisinya dengan sebuah api mungil. Memberi sinar yang benar-benar cukup. Kali ini, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas sosok berjubah hitam serta bertopeng di sudut gua. "Baiklah. Pertama, aku tidak akan bertanya akan namamu sebab pepatah berkata akan lebih baik jika kita tidak mengetahui nama orang asing yang kita tolong jika di suatu hari nanti sebuah waktu akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Yah, sungguh aneh, bukan?"

Yang mendengar sama sekali tidak menatap. Ia hanya mendengar sembari menyantap bubur yang telah dingin itu.

"Pertanyaanmu yang pertama, '_siapa aku_?'—aku hanya seorang penjelajah biasa. Selayaknya pengembara tak bernama. Aku sudah melewati negeri demi negeri dengan kedua kaki ini. Pekerjaanku dahulu adalah seorang penebang kayu, namun ada hari di mana semua takdir berubah dalam hidupku. Dan, bagian itu kurasa tak perlu kau ketahui. Pertanyaan kedua, '_apa yang kuinginkan darimu?'—_jawabannya sederhana, anak muda. Yang kuinginkan darimu hanya satu jawaban atas pertanyaan ini—_'kenapa kau melakukan hal gila itu?'_ Pertanyaan terakhir, '_kenapa aku bersusah payah menolongmu?'_—terdengar konyol ya? Yaa, aku sadar akan hal itu. Tidak seharusnya aku menolongmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan kurasa kau adalah orang yang paling berbahaya yang pernah kutemui. Apakah kau seorang mata-mata? Samurai? Ataukah—_iblis _dalam sosok manusia?"

_Iblis dalam sosok manusia—?_

Entah mengapa pernyataan itu terdengar menusuk. Sesuap terakhir dari bubur miliknya tepat habis ketika pernyataan itu diajukan oleh Tobi. Setelah meneguk habis air dalam gelas tembikar, Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap sejelas-jelasnya sosok pria bertopeng yang sungguh tak biasa itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." tuturnya lurus. "Hanya terima kasih yang bisa kuberikan padamu karena kau sudah berbaik hati menolongku, tetapi untuk pertanyaan itu—aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

"Ah, _souka. _Hm, kurasa memang ada beberapa hal yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Dan, pertanyaanku pun tak _mampu _kau jawab bukan karena kau tak mau. Ya, tak mengapa." jawab si pria bertopeng—Tobi. "Tapi, aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau bebagi kisah perjalananmu padaku. Apakah kau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari dan menemukan sesuatu? Karena aku pun dalam penjelajahan yang sama. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang sangat—erm, _berharga_."

Jika sekali saja Sasuke bisa menebak mimik wajah Tobi, ia bisa memerkirakan ada senyum tak biasa yang terbentuk di kedua sudut bibir orang itu. Tak ada waktu untuk tetap berlama-lama di gua ini, pikirnya. Sudah dua hari ia menghabiskan waktu di gua ini dengan percuma. Ia tak bisa bersantai-santai. Sesegera mungkin, pemuda Uchiha ini berdiri dan mengambil barang-barang yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, termasuk persediaan senjata beserta sekantung emas. Ah, ia bahkan melupakan Taka.

"Sudah mau pergi, eh? Terburu-buru sekali ya." Jawaban Sasuke hanya anggukan. "Oh iya, kudamu—yang berwarna hitam itu—kuletakkan di bawah pohon Tsugi. Aku tidak bisa memasukkannya dalam gua ini—kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Kuda yang sangat bagus, ngomong-ngomong."

"_Arigatou._" ungkap si Uchiha muda sembari memberi hormat dengan anggukan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Pria bertopeng itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Setiba mereka di mulut gua, sinar terang sang mentari telah tiba tepat di atas perbatasan langit. Salju-salju dingin berhenti mendinginkan tanah-tanah itu. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat menenangkan. Sasuke tak berlama melepaskan pelana Taka yang terikat di salah satu cabang pohon Tsugi. Tobi mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Wajah bertopeng miliknya tak mampu menunjukkan raut wajah sempurna. Namun, terlihat jelas begitu banyak hal yang _diinginkannya _dari Sasuke. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar. Hingga _waktu itu _puntiba.

Sasuke dan Taka melesat pergi menuju tanah bersalju yang lebih jauh. Menuju sebuah rute perjalanan yang akan mengubah takdirnya kemudian.

'_Kuharap kau akan tetap hidup hingga Kurama menikmati dagingmu, bocah. Hm.'_

.

.

.

Ia berdiri setinggi lebih dari ratusan kaki di bawah laut. Tubuhnya tak merasakan dingin sekali pun. Sembari menggenggam tombak yang amat panjang, tubuhnya melompat dari batu ke batu tanpa takut akan terjatuh. Pencahayaan di malam hari sangat minim di antara belantara hutan. Tetapi, hal ini tentu akan sangat menguntungkannya yang memang terlahir sebagai makhluk nokturnal. Ah, jika ia benar terlahir sebagai salah satu suku rubah besar tentunya. Langkahnya pun tegas meski tepat di bawahnya es-es yang licin mungkin saja akan menggelincirkan dirinya.

Belasan hingga puluhan makhluk malam itu melompat dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Di bawah salju yang dingin dan menusuk tulang, para rubah berbulu kuning keemasan itu mengikuti instruksi dan komando satu-satunya makhluk yang menyerupai manusia di depan mereka. Terjalnya tebing dan bebatuan tak pernah menjadi masalah, mengingat kaki-kaki kuat dan kuku mereka yang sangat tahan pada kondisi ekstrem seperti saat sekarang ini.

Jauh, jauh, jauh sekali dari pandangan mereka, sekelompok kecil manusia tengah berjalan menaiki dataran tinggi hingga ke puncak gunung. Di balik gunung itu lah tujuan mereka. Tempat di mana manusia-manusia itu biasa menyembunyikan persediaan senjata dan amunisi untuk melawan para _dewa_.

"Hancurkan dan bunuh semua manusia itu!" titahnya.

_Aku benci manusia. Aku benci mereka. Benci!_

Tindakan bodoh para manusia itu menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa gadis ini bertindak meski di bawah guyuran salju pekat. Tanpa ketakutan, ia membawa saudara-saudaranya untuk melawan para manusia yang telah dengan seenak hatinya menghancurkan tanah suci milik para dewa di hutan utara. Mereka—para manusia—telah membakar, merusak, menebang, dan menindas pepohonan yang merimbun. Hal ini telah menyulut amarah yang luar biasa pada gadis berambut merah muda ini—anak manusia yang terlahir di tengah-tengah komunitas suku rubah merah yang bisa berbicara.

Dalam kata lain, satu-satunya putri manusia Kurama no Tengu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Gyaa. Akhirnya apdet chap dua. Cepat ya? Haha. Buru-buru nih soalnya. LOL

Sebelumnya, ucapan terima kasih saya berikan pada yang sudah baca dan review. Hihi. XD

Semoga bisa dibaca kelanjutannya ya.

Mungkin segini dulu dari saya. Tunggu edisi chap berikutnya ya. :D

_Mind to review again?_


	3. Kitsune no Hime

**Dislaimer** **: ** All hail to **Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Summary :** Ia liar. Ia memiliki warna merah. Ia tak pernah takut pada apapun. Ia benci manusia. Ini adalah kisah kami di masa lalu. Seorang penjelajah dan Kitsune no Hime.

**Warning :** AU.

**Didedikasikan untuk **_SasuSaku FanDay_** (SSFD)**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Mononoke Hime © Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli)**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi (Studio Pierrot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The Fortress of God_

_**by **_ceruleanday  
>January, 2012<p>

**three  
><strong>kitsune no hime

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu-satunya wanita dengan tekad terkuat selama tiga puluh tahun hidupnya adalah sosok _lady _berparas angkuh nan bijak di depan sana. Tak sekali pun ia merasa terintimidasi pada cuaca dan iklim yang meracau suhu tubuh. Sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan, tekad itu bagai api yang membara dalam pembuluh nadinya. Bukan berarti ia merendahkan kaum adam yang setia menyertai dan membantunya di kala dibutuhkan. Hanya, tangan-tangan cekatan miliknya tak'kan pernah tergantikan hingga lelah benar-benar telah menguasai tubuhnya.

Sebuah ramalan pernah datang kepadanya di suatu malam yang dingin. Dikatakan, saat usianya telah menginjak genap tiga puluh tahun, ia akan diangkat sebagai pemimpin negeri dan desanya. Sebuah pulau terpencil di antara lembah dan perbukitan beserta lautan luas itu menjadi kekuasaan paten baik secara _de jure _dan _de facto. _Ia terpilih bukan karena darah dan keturunan, melainkan pada kerja keras yang telah dilakukannya selama hidup di pulau itu. Terlihat jelas bagaimana ia kembali menegakkan pondasi dan tiang-tiang perjuangan di negeri yang sangat miskin dahulu kala. Ia berjuang meski pemahaman akan sosok wanita kerap kali terlihat miring. Bagi pria, wanita tak kurang dari pundi-pundi kemakmuran dalam rumah mereka. Dan, sosok _lady _ini memertaruhkan nyawa dan hidupnya demi negerinya. Di setiap darah, peluh, dan air mata; tak ada keraguan yang terpancar di balik mata birunya.

Di sini ia berdiri, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa wanita memiliki harga diri melebihi berlian dan intan termahal sejagad raya.

Mei Terumi.

Wanita dengan seribu keberanian. Seorang _lady _sekaligus pemimpin sekurang-kurangnya seratus pasukan pelindung Kirigakure no Sato yang tengah berjuang membentengi desa mereka dari terjaman salju di balik gunung. Langkahnya tepat berada di depan para pasukan yang tengah disibukkan dengan kerbau-kerbau beserta kuda pengangkat bahan logistik selama musim dingin. Kondisi semacam ini selalu menjadi rutinitas biasa di setiap puncak musim dingin dan menuntun para pembawa kebutuhan sehari-hari selama sebulan atau bahkan lebih dari musim dingin mengerikan di tahun ini tak akan menjadi hal yang sulit. Ya.

Akan sulit jika penghalang yang tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya sekali pun muncul tepat di hadapannya. Satu-satunya _sosok _yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sejak lama—jika rumor berkata demikian. Sorot matanya yang setajam elang mencari-cari dari balik timbunan dan hujan salju bersama kegelapan yang mengurangi ketajaman visusnya. Mencari seorang anak perempuan yang telah lama bermaksud untuk membunuhnya. Sudah sangat lama sekali, tentu.

"Berhenti!"

Sekali ia meneriakkan perintah, para pasukan berpakaian tebal buatan karung goni dan bulu domba menahan kerbau dan kuda mereka. Beberapa ada yang nyaris terjatuh, melihat betapa kemiringan perbukitan saat mencapai puncak tak pernah stabil, terlebih dengan kondisi cuaca yang begitu ekstrem. Raungan para kerbau dan kuda terdengar bias dan semakin mengurangi indera pendengaran sang _lady_. Spontan, ia mengangkat tangan ke langit dan menyadari kesunyian yang terjadi sesaat kemudian terasa begitu ganjil.

Kebiasaan para rubah berbeda dengan serigala. Mempelajari teori kehidupan dan _life behaviour _para binatang terlalu berbeda saat kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. _Mereka _mungkin rubah, tetapi mereka rubah yang sangat cerdas. Mereka—dewa, tentu saja. Jika dengan cara ini, ia berharap mampu menyingkirkan para rubah yang tak suka dengan keberadaan manusia di sekitar hutan mereka, tentu tak ada lagi keraguan bagi _lady _ini saat menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Tembak!"

Para pemanah terlebih dahulu melepaskan anak-anak panahnya. Membentuk garis-garis lurus berparabola di antara temaramnya malam. Berharap dengan serangan pertama dapat membuka langkah para rubah merah itu. Menunjukkan keberadaan mereka meski dari kejauhan. Suara raungan rubah yang kesakitan menjadi alasan pertama mengapa sosok _lady _ini berani mentitah pelepasan anak panah kedua. Namun, setelah raungan itu berhenti terdengar, ia semakin tidak yakin dengan keadaan. Ada keganjilan lain yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Seharusnya, jika rubah itu tak sendiri, saudara-saudara mereka yang lain akan segera menyerangnya—menyerang diri dan orang-orangnya.

"Tahan dulu!" teriaknya. Para pemanah menahan senjata mereka.

Wanita ini mendengar dan mendengar. Tiap jatuhan salju, tiap desahan nafas, tiap langkah, tiap gemerisik pohon, tiap bebatuan yang terjatuh, dan tiap serangan. Ia—pada akhirnya menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ingin dilihatnya. Mereka dengan anak perempuan berpakaian layaknya rubah merah berdiri di atas ketinggian gunung salju tak terhingga. Anak perempuan itu mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi, seakan siap menebas leher siapapun yang berani melawannya. Bahkan, di tiap geraman yang terbias oleh badai salju menunjukkan betapa manusia seharusnya merasa ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tak kurang dari lima belas rubah merah berukuran tak biasa melangkah keluar dari kiri-kanan anak perempuan itu.

"Hm. Akhirnya datang juga ya—Kitsune no Hime." bisik sang _lady_. Satu tangannya yang terangkat ke langit-langit segera turun. Detik berikutnya, yang terdengar hanya bisikan dari salah satu komandan batalionnya. Meminta persetujuan untuk melepaskan martil terhebat buatan tangan-tangan gemulai para wanita Kirigakure no Sato. "Tampaknya kita tak perlu lagi ragu untuk mengujicobakan senjata itu. Aku akan memimpin pasukan pembawa bahan-bahan logistik menuju desa. Kau dan yang lainnya cegah anak perempuan itu bersama saudara-saudaranya sebelum orang-orang kita ada yang terbunuh malam ini."

Lelaki berpenutup mata layaknya bajak laut itu mengangguk. Ia memberi ruang bagi sang _lady _untuk beranjak menuju arah belakang sekumpulan pemanah dan pasukan pembawa senjata berapi. Sebelum sang _lady _benar-benar meninggalkan kerumunan pasukannya, ia mengarahkan mata birunya; menatap balik anak perempuan yang masih mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Sungguh begitu besar tekad yang terpancar dari sinar kehijaun rubi milik anak perempuan itu. Begitu mirip dengannya dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku pergi, Ao."

"_Hai', Terumi-sama."_

'_Mari kita lihat kehebatan suku yang sangat kau banggakan itu gadis cilik.'_

"TEMBAK!"

Darah. Darah. Darah.

Cukup untuk menggambarkan warna merah yang menodai salju di malam itu. Tak lebih dari puluhan kata mengerikan bagai awal dari sebuah peperangan. Kecil kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka tetap hidup. Bahkan, telah lebih dari separuh pasuka manusia itu tumbang dan berjatuhan hingga ke dasar laut. Bebunyian martil dalam tembakan ke angkasa bersama aroma amunisi mencegah serangan bertubi-tubi para rubah merah yang secara membabi buta menyerang Ao—sang komandan batalion tertinggi Kirigakure no Sato. Seorang lelaki dengan ribuan penghargaan atas jasa dan kesetiannya pada negeri dan desa Kiri. Bahkan, sang _lady _sama sekali tak pernah merendahkan dan mengkhawatirkan kemampuan tangan kanannya itu. Tetapi, selalu ada kelemahan bagi manusia. Karena, pada dasarnya manusia diciptakan sebagai makhluk terkuat sekaligus terlemah. Bahkan, di depan mata dewa sekali pun.

"AAA!"

Teriakan gadis itu melolong bagai serigala yang bersedih. Ia mengangkat tombaknya dan menghabisi siapapun yang berani melawannya. Siapapun yang membunuh dan menebas saudaranya, di situ lah kemarahannya akan memuncak. Kebencian dalam dirinya terlalu besar 'tuk dibendung. Di setiap rongga dalam jantungnya adalah kebencian mutlak.

'_Terkutuk kalian manusia!'_

"_Shinu!" _pekiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para _Kodama _bermunculan di setiap langkah yang ditapakinya. Bukan langkahnya yang beradu dengan tanah basah dan lembab dalam hutan utara. Si kuda lah yang memimpin meski raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah binatang cerdas itu. Sesekali, sang majikan yang terduduk di atas pelananya sembari menuntun si kuda mengamati bagaimana para _Kodama _terlihat mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka muncul dan hilang. Muncul dan hilang lagi. Sosoknya mungkin jauh lebih aneh dibandingkan ular berkepala dua, namun para _Kodama _selalu tahu untuk apa mereka mengikuti manusia dan kuda itu. Manusia dan kuda bukan makanan mereka—mereka bukan karnivora. Mereka adalah ruh yang berjalan di atas tanah hutan hujan yang begitu dingin dan basah. Kehadiran _Kodama _di hutan utara dan jumlah mereka yang semakin membanyak memberi pertanda bagus. Mereka mengikuti sosok yang berhak diberi keberkahan dalam hutan.

Itulah alasan mengapa makhluk-makhluk kecil itu mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke dan Taka.

Yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang hanya warna hijau pohon. Pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Jika dalam kehidupan pemuda ini ada pilihan lain selain pohon, tentu ia akan menjauhi kata itu. Pengalihan pertama guna menghindari segala kemungkinan terburuk tentu adalah berada di sekitar area hutan. Tak semua manusia berani mendekati apalagi memasuki hutan yang notabenenya adalah wilayah kekuasaan para dewa dan ruh.

Cabang dan ranting pohon yang tua menyakiti kulit wajah pemuda ini. Rimbunannya terlalu aneh dan tidak biasa. Kesimpulannya, ia telah tersesat dan memasuki wilayah yang sama sekali tidak boleh dimasuki manusia. Saat berbalik, ia masih bisa mendapatkan para _Kodama _yang juga turut mengamatinya dengan kepala-kepala yang saling dimiringkan.

"Bisa kah kalian memberitahuku jalan keluar dari sini?"

Tak satu pun dari para Kodama menjawab. Bukan tak ingin menjawab, melainkan bahasa verbal yang dipahaminya akan diterjemahkan berbeda berdasarkan bahasa mereka. Seakan paham meski tak begitu tahu, salah satu _Kodama _berwajah bulat oval berbalik dan mengayuhkan tangannya ke atas—meminta Sasuke dan Taka mengikutinya. Tanpa ragu, pemuda Uchiha ini melangkah berbalik. Menyusuri kembali jalan landai yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Taka, hanya sesaat mendapatkan jalan yang bercabang, sang Kodama menunjuk alur yang berbeda. Sepertinya, Sasuke hanya salah memilih jalan. Terberkatilah para Kodama itu.

Tepat ketika ia tiba di ujung jalan, pemandangan pertama yang diamatinya adalah setitik cahaya yang menembus dari celah dedaunan. Ia meraih kunai dari pelana Taka dan meranggas ranting-ranting tua yang akan menghalangi langkahnya. Cahaya yang jauh lebih terang bersinar dan terbias oleh cermin langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

Danau. Tak ada salju. Hanya mentari bersama percikan air yang sejuk.

Betapa pemuda ini sangat merindukan ketiga hal itu.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati para Kodama telah menghilang. Anggukannya adalah tanda terima kasih kepada mereka_._

Ah, entah sudah berapa hari Sasuke tak menikmati air untuk membersihkan wajah dan tubuhnya. Dua hari semenjak pertarungan terkejam yang dilakukannya meski ia tak pernah sadar akan dirinya yang sesungguhnya saat itu. Jika seandainya... ia masih bisa mengendalikan gemuruh kebencian yang terlintas dalam benak dan jiwanya, sesungguhnya tak perlu ada yang mati di tangannya. Ia menyesali segalanya. Tidak. Ia menyesal karena tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Kutukan itu telah terlalu jauh memengaruhi jiwanya.

Membasuhi wajah dan kedua lengannya dengan air dalam danau adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Taka pun menikmati segarnya air dalam danau itu dan berusaha merendam tubuhnya. Kedua mata oniks Sasuke masih memerhatikan kondisi lengannya yang terkena tanda kutukan. Semakin lama tanda kutukan itu menyebar melebihi waktu yang bisa dijangkaunya. Harus secepat mungkin tiba ke hutan dengan rimbunan pohon tertinggi yang penah ada—itulah petunjuk mimpi terakhirnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu ini, ia bahkan belum mampu menemukan hutan dengan pohon semacam itu. Tak ada waktu yang lebih banyak untuknya. Tak ada lagi waktu yang cukup.

Aroma tak biasa menghentikan aktivitas Taka. Sang kuda menegakkan kepala ke atas seakan membaui sesuatu yang tak biasa. Merasakan hal yang sama, Sasuke segera membetulkan pakaiannya dan menutup kembali lengan bernoda tanda kutukan miliknya—berharap tak ada satu pun yang melihat. Kepalanya celingukan mencari arah aroma aneh itu. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sebuah tubuh sedang mengambang di atas danau. Tepat dari arah kanan mereka, tubuh itu melayang di atas air. Luka-luka bak bekas cakaran binatang buas terlihat jelas di dada orang itu.

Seorang pria tua dengan pakaian yang telah robek. Hal pertama yang bisa dinilainya.

Paras orang itu begitu pucat, bagai darah yang mengisi pembuluh-pembuluhnya telah habis terserap. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Taka berusaha menarik orang itu dengan menggunakan giginya. Meletakkannya di atas daratan berkerikil. Sasuke mendekati pria tua yang terlihat masih bernafas meski sangat lemah. Segera, ia melekatkan kupingnya tepat di mana jantung pria tua itu terletak.

_Loop doop. Loop doop._

Masih berdetak, meski sangat sangat sangat lemah. Ilmu medis Sasuke mungkin tak sebagus ilmu yang dimiliki Tsunade-_hime—_pemimpin desanya. Namun, beberapa hal kecil yang diketahuinya mungkin dapat menolong pria tua itu. Metode resusitasi jantung-paru dilakukannya selama lima belas detik pertama. Ia melekatkan kembali daun telinga miliknya di dada si pria tua—masih memberi detak meski lumayan lemah. Beberapa kali ia lakukan bantuan resusitasi hingga akhirnya pria tua itu memuntahkan air dan benda-benda karang.

Ditegakkannya tubuh pria tua malang itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Segelas air dalam botol diraih Sasuke dan diberikannya pada pria yang sungguh sebuah keajaiban masih bisa hidup. Ah, kenapa ia bisa lupa. Seluruh isi dalam hutan ini mengalir kekuatan para _Kodama_—penyembuh makhluk alam terbaik. Beberapa kali tegukan dan pria tua itu mulai sadar meski kondisi tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah dan kurus. Sasuke mengambil sehelai kain dari dalam tas kecil miliknya dan membasuhi wajah serta tubuh pria malang itu dengan air. Membersihkan noda darah yang msaih tersisa. Ia jua membetulkan letak kaki dan lengannya yang patah dengan kayu.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu." _tutur pria tua itu terbata-bata. Nyeri masih bisa dirasakannya. Bekas cakaran binatang buas terlihat tak lagi menganga di dadanya.

"Boleh saya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Anda, _Jii-san_?" tanya Sasuke perlahan. Taka ikut menunduk di samping sang majikan. "Luka itu—bukan luka biasa. Apakah Anda—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, pria tua itu menyela. "Ya. Binatang buas, anak muda. Tepatnya, rubah."

"Rubah?"

"Ya." angguk si pria tua. Tubuhnya menahan nyeri yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Tapi... aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih bisa hidup. Seharusnya aku sudah mati."

"Kodama." ujar sang Uchiha muda sembari menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah hutan. "Ruh pelindung hutan ini."

Mata tua pria itu melembut. "Ah, _souka._ Kupikir mereka sudah lenyap setelah _kami _membabat habis hutan mereka di sana. Perbuatan kami telah memberi dampak buruk, kurasa. Tetapi... kita harus hidup. Manusia harus tetap hidup. Para dewa mengutuk kita tanpa sebab. Ya."

Kutukan. Hal tersensitif yang menarik minat Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia sedang tak ingin membicarakannya. Ia lebih tertarik mendengar pak tua itu berbicara mengenai tragedi yang baru saja dialaminya. "Jadi, para rubah merah itu turun dari gunung dan menyerang orang-orang dari desa _Jii-san_?" tanya Sasuke. Pak tua itu mengangguk.

"Semalam. Kami bertempur habis-habisan. Banyak dari kami yang terjatuh dari gunung dan mungkin saja mati." ungkapnya sembari menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang telah keriput. "Ah, aku tidak mengenalmu, anak muda. Tetapi, kau telah begitu baik telah menolongku. Bolehkah kutahu namamu dan berapa umurmu, Nak?"

Mata oniks Sasuke beradu dengan mata tua pria itu. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Saya masih delapan belas tahun, _Jii-san._"

"Sasuke ya?" senyum keakraban tersampaikan di wajah Pak Tua itu. "Di usia yang muda begitu, kau sudah melakukan perjalanan sejauh ini. Kurasa, kau tidak berasal dari wilayah sekitar sini, bukan?"

Tak ingin mengangguk, tak ingin pula menggeleng. Pemuda Uchiha ini tahu diam jauh lebih baik dibanding menjawab meski resiko terbesar akan diperolehnya.

"Lalu—"

Bunyi gemerisik yang sama seperti yang didengarnya beberapa saat yang lalu mengganggu percakapan mereka. Tak jauh dari arah seberang danau, mata awas Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ia mengeluarkan tanda agar pria tua itu berhenti berbicara. Mendengar tiap bunyi berbeda yang ditimbulkan dari arah balik dedaunan rimbun sana. Tubuhnya berdiri dengan tegak dan melangkah mendekati tepi danau. Meski lebar danau itu tak begitu besar, tetapi kedalamannya akan menyusahkannya. Lebih baik 'tuk tetap di tepian dibanding mendekati seberang danau.

"_Ki-ki-kitsune... Kitsune!" _pekik pria tua itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk penuh ketakutan tepat di depannya.

Dari balik pepohonan yang tak terlalu tinggi, seekor rubah berwarna merah keemasan muncul dengan menampilkan geraman beserta taring-taringnya yang tajam. Sejenak, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan mengernyit. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan, pikirnya. Rubah merah—satu-satunya suku yang memiliki kekerabatan paling dekat dengan _Kurama no Tengu_. Jika—jika—

"Hati-hati, anak muda! I-ia mungkin akan memakanmu!" teriak Pak Tua itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di balik wajahnya. "La-lari!"

Berbeda dengan pria tua itu, Sasuke hanya berdiri tanpa menggerakkan satu pun dari anggota tubuhnya. Ia menatap balik tatapan tajam yang diperlihatkan sang rubah bertubuh besar itu kepadanya. Aneh. Ia merasa sangat tenang dan damai saat melihat balik betapa hijau mata sang rubah.

_Emerald, _pikirnya.

Rubah itu menggeram. Menggeram. Menggeram. Memerlihatkan taring-taringnya yang tajam. Menunjukkan pose siap bertempur.

Uchiha Sasuke tetap terdiam. Tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Bunyi tetesan berwarna merah menyadarkannya. Rubah itu terluka. Terluka sangat parah. Meski dengan langkah yang tertatih, rubah itu tampak ingin sekali mendekati tepi danau dari arah seberang Sasuke. Namun, kenyataan lain memudarkan keinginan sang rubah merah.

"Hentikan, _Sippo! _Kau berada dalam kondisi tidak siap bertempur lagi."

Suara. Anak perempuan. Berpakaian tak lazim. Bulu rubah merah menghiasi kepalanya bagai topi yang terjatuh hingga ke tanah berkerikil. Tombak berwarna merah darah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tiga buh segitiga berwarna merah terlihat di kedua pipi dan dahinya. Sorot matanya tajam—hijau. _Emerald._

"Menyingkir dari kami, manusia! Sudah cukup kebodohan kalian semalam dan kami tak'kan mengulang lagi hal yang sama! Jika kalian masih dengan bodohnya berusaha memasuki hutan kami, hal paling terburuk akan mengenai orang-orang kalian!"

Gadis. Liar. Berwarna merah. Membawa tombak ke mana pun ia melangkah. Tak sendiri. Bersama dua ekor rubah merah di sampingnya. Menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat pada_nya—_ya pada manusia. Pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalian—"

"Ugh—urgh—AAA!" pekik si pria tua. "_Kitsune no Hime!_"

'_Kitsune no—hime?'_

"Pergi! Pergi! Jauhi tanah kami!"

Kebencian. Hal yang terlihat jelas dari balik mata hijau itu. Mata yang sama saat kesadarannya menghilang terbawa oleh jiwa terkutuk yang mengisi relung hatinya.

"Apakah kau mengetahui di mana _Kurama no Tengu _berada?" tanya Sasuke. Mengakhiri diamnya. Memulai sesuatu yang sejak lama ingin ditanyakannya. "Kalian—para rubah." bisiknya lirih.

Mata hijau gadis itu membulat begitu lebar. Tombaknya terangkat ke atas. Geraman dari para rubah yang menemaninya terdengar lebih mengerikan. Pertanyaan Sasuke sungguh tabu. Begitu tabu bagi pendengaran gadis itu. Gurat-gurat kemarahan mewarnai wajah gadis itu. "Tsk! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu di mana _Ayahku_ berada! Aku benci kalian, MANUSIA!"

Ayah. _Ayahku? _Ayahnya...

_Kurama no Tengu—_memiliki anak. Seorang manusia. Anak perempuan.

Tidak mungkin. _Sungguh tidak mungkin._

Tidak mungkin. _Usso!_

Detik berikutnya, ketiga sosok itu menghilang dengan begitu cepat dari balik pepohonan. Menyisakan begitu banyak tanya di benak Sasuke. Begitu banyak tanya.

Saat warna merah itu kembali teringat dalam memorinya, satu hal yang diinginkan pemilik mata oniks ini—menemui gadis rubah itu sekali lagi. Ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Satu minggu dan tiga chapter pun terpublish. Hihi.

Oh iya, mungkin ada yang merasa kenapa alur penpik ini terasa begitu lambat. Menjawab pertanyaan kawan, sebenarnya saya sengaja. Kenapa? Saya juga kurang yakin dengan jawaban saya yang ini. Soalnya, bagi saya, pendeskripisian fic agar dipahami secara holistik amat penting dari awal hingga akhir. Jadi, maafkan saya jika seandainya fic ini terasa membosankan dan banyak cela. D:

Oh iya, Mei Terumi itu Godaime Mizukage di canon Naruto, sedangkan Ao adalah tangan kanannya yang selalu pakai penutup mata itu lho. :D

Buat kawan yang masih minat baca fic ini, gak ada salahnya 'kan tekan tombol _Review _di bawah dan buat saya paham dengan pendapat kawan semua. (gyay)

_Mind to review?_


	4. Kirigakure no Sato

**Dislaimer** **: ** All hail to **Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Summary :** Ia liar. Ia memiliki warna merah. Ia tak pernah takut pada apapun. Ia benci manusia. Ini adalah kisah kami di masa lalu. Seorang penjelajah dan Kitsune no Hime.

**Warning :** AU.

**Didedikasikan untuk **_SasuSaku FanDay _**(SSFD)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Mononoke Hime © Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli)**

**The Tatara Women Song © Joe Hisaishi  
><strong>

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi (Studio Pierrot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The Fortress of God_

_**by **_ceruleanday  
>January, 2012<p>

**four  
><strong>kirigakure no sato

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari terlihat di perbatasan. Sebentar lagi senja akan tiba di atas garis parabola ufuk barat. Tarian burung gagak yang menyuarakan kepulangan mereka ke sarang-sarang berhilir mudik bergantian. Suara remahan kayu yang terinjak oleh kaki-kaki manusia dan seekor kuda berwarna hitam pekat ikut memadupadankan langkah yang sinkron. Pemuda manusia itu tak berada di atas pelana si kuda, melainkan seorang pria tua yang tak dikenalnya. Ia masih terdiam, tak bergeming, hanya bernafas tanpa menatap tanah becek di bawah kaki-kakinya yang lelah. Berjalan tiada henti berdasar pada arah kompas para _Kodama. _Makhluk-makhluk ajaib berukuran mini itu entah menuntun pada jalan yang benar atau salah. Para manusia dan kuda hanya mengikuti tanpa meragukan. Sebab, tak ada yang lebih tahu wilayah hutan utara dibanding para _Kodama_.

Terpikirkan dalam ingatannya—masih begitu jelas bagai kamera Polaroid. _Kitsune no Hime_.

Salah. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengejar atau tidak. Jika ia mengejarnya, kemungkinan besar ia masih dapat menghalaunya, atau lebih buruk lagi jika harus dimakan oleh salah satu rubah merah besar miliknya. _Kitsune no Hime. _Berulang kali ia mengingat nama itu dalam memorinya. Berharap suatu hari, jauh lebih cepat daripada yang terkirakan, ia akan menemuinya lagi.

Air berkecipak. Tepat di depan mereka, danau kecil dengan sebuah pohon tinggi merimbun menutupi sinar mentari yang mencahayai kilaunya air. Mereka harus menyeberangi danau itu atau kembali ke jalan semula. Bisa saja buaya atau makhluk akuatik besar mengisi dalamnya danau itu. Pemuda bermata oniks itu menghadang Taka, memintanya berhenti melangkah menyusuri air danau sebelum ada hal lain yang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan rubah merah tadi berniat merobek isi perut mereka.

Tak ada sinar yang benar-benar terang di bagian terdalam hutan itu. Hanya berupa _dot-dot _kecil berwarna kekuningan. Sesaat menunduk dan merasakan suhu air, pemuda itu terkejut. Cahaya akan menghantarkan panas, namun bagian terdalam danau itu jauh lebih hangat hingga kau bisa berendam di sana tanpa takut terkena flu. Ajaib.

"Turunkan pria tua itu, Taka." titah sang majikan. Kaki-kaki Taka tertekuk dan ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Pria tua di atas punggungnya juga ikut terjatuh.

Pria tua itu merintih dan terbangun dari lelapnya yang entah sudah berapa jam lamanya. Sementara Sasuke mengisi kantung airnya dari danau, ia jua meraih mangkuk makan miliknya dan diberikannya pada si pria tua. Menuangkan beberapa teguk dalam bibir orang tua itu mengingat kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak akan memberi efek dehidrasi pada tubuh rentanya. Beberapa kali pria itu meneguk hingga ia kembali menidurkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau dingin tepat beberapa langkah dari tepi danau.

Masih mengingat hal dan nama yang sama, Sasuke meratapi wajahnya melalui beriaknya permukaan air danau. Bergerak-gerak stabil oleh gelombang mini. Dalam benaknya, bukan, hanya dalam hatinya, ia berharap, berharap, dan berharap, bisa sesegera mungkin menemui gadis itu lagi. Ya. Gadis yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya—tidak dari pakaiannya yang terlalu tak biasa maupun rekan-rekan rubahnya—melainkan pada matanya. Mata sehijau air danau di hadapannya saat ini.

Gelombang mini itu menggerakkan air danau. Semakin lama semakin membesar. Sesaat mengangkat wajahnya—jauh, jauh, jauh sekali darah batas pengelihatannya, jika ia sedang tidak bermimpi—dan mimpi itu begitu serupa dengan mimpi-mimpi lain yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hawa sejuk dan angin berhembus menggoyangkan anak-anak rambut hitam miliknya. Bagai ada sosok misterius yang sudah mengawasinya sedari tadi—pikirnya. Tepat di sana, di balik rimbunnya pohon-pohon yang terkena bias cahaya mentari, beberapa binatang—ataukah sesuatu lain bertubuh sedikit lebih besar—berjalan lambat seperti dalam film-film monokrom.

Jika apa yang dilihatnya tidak benar-benar salah, seharusnya ia—ia mampu menggapai sosok _Rikudou Sannin _yang berada tepat di baris paling belakang itu. Tubuhnya tak setinggi yang tergambar dalam teks-teks kuno nenek moyang, namun cahaya kuning yang begitu terang menyinarinya. Jubahnya terlihat jauh lebih terang dibanding yang lain. Menyinari tubuhnya yang tengah menatap balik pemuda Uchiha itu. Dari kejauhan yang sungguh tak'kan sanggup digapainya.

Bahkan, rasa nyeri itu kembali berteriak dari dasar hatinya. Gelombang amarah dan kebencian menyelusup memasuki tubuhnya. Tanda kutukan kembali menyebar secara tak biasa.

Sasuke menahan tanpa mengeluarkan lenguhan sekali pun. Tak harus ada yang tahu penderitaannya ini. Taka, sang kuda mendekati sang majikan yang terlihat aneh, tetapi sang majikan sendiri menjawab dengan penolakan melalui mata merahnya. Pria tua yang tertidur kembali tersadar setelah menyadari ada suara-suara tak mengenakkan terdengar olehnya.

_Rikudou Sannin—_seperti yang dilihat dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya—masih bergeming di kejauhan sana, seakan mengamati bagaimana bocah manusia itu berjuang menahan kutukan yang ditimpakan kepadanya. Sang dewa dari dewa itu sendiri tetap di sana, mengawasi, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sinar kekuningan dari tubuhnya menyebar dan meradiasi sekitarnya; seakan membangkitkan seluruh arwah kuno para pohon dalam hutan itu. Menghembuskan angin baik untuk si bocah.

Lengan bertanda kutukan itu berada di dalam air danau. Berharap danau itu mampu menghalau penyebaran tak normal tanda kutukan miliknya. Masih menahan dan menahan gemuruh amarah dan emosi dalam jiwanya.

'_Kami-sama, bantulah pemuda ini...'_

Ia berbisik.

_Rikudou Sannin _tersenyum.

Tangan sang dewa bergerak. Membentuk sebuah segel dan dalam waktu sekejap, tanah-tanah di bawah kakinya bergoyang. Air dalam danau jua mengikuti gelombangnya.

Sinar kuning itu muncul di dasar danau. Terang. Dan, begitu hangat.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mengetahui semuanya telah kembali menjadi normal.

Tak ada sesuatu di hadapannya. Tak ada danau. Tak ada air. Tak ada pohon paling tinggi yang pernah dilihatnya. Tak ada apapun. Hanya... sebuah jalan menuju daratan lain.

Sebuah negeri dengan pemukiman tepat berada di tengah-tengah pulau berbentuk kura-kura. Si pria tua yang berada di atas Taka berucap. "I-itulah desa kami, anak muda. Kau telah memasuki Kirigakure no Sato."

Keajaiban. Mukjizat. Apapun itu. Karena, Uchiha Sasuke memercayai keduanya. Tak ada bekas tanda kutukan di tangannya, meski tak semuanya mengalami penyebaran. Yang terpenting, gemuruh kebencian dalam kutukan di tubuhnya telah tenang. Seakan terkunci begitu rapat dalam kotak Pandora.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba, anak muda. Kurasa, Terumi-_sama _akan senang sekali jika kau mau berkunjung. Akan kukatakan pada beliau bagaimana kebaikanmu padaku karena telah menyelamatkan jiwaku." ujar orang tua itu sumringah. "Ah, kita akan mengadakan pesta besar malam ini!" lanjutnya penuh semangat.

Tanpa meragukan itikad baik pria tua itu, sang Uchiha muda hanya mengikuti tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desa dengan beragam kebudayaan, terletak tepat sebagai ibukota negeri berpulau yang dikelilingi oleh lautan luas beserta hutan-hutan besar, dan perahu-perahu berukuran jumbo hingga kecil terlihat bertengger di tepian dermaga. Pria-pria bertubuh kekar—setidaknya ada sekitar lima hingga sembilan puluh dari mereka—mengangkat sauh berukuran raksasa dari sebuah kapal tangker yang entah berisi apa. Desa itu sedikit berkabut meski mentari terlihat jelas tepat di depan sana. Sebentar lagi, malam akan menutupi langit yang cerah dan kabut negeri itu akan menutupi pandangan. Sebuah kamuflase alamiah terbaik yang dimiliki negeri dengan seribu air terjun.

Ada juga anak-anak kecil berpakaian lusuh dan bau ikan berlarian sembari membawa-bawa bakiak berisi sumber makanan laut yang dibawa oleh para pria dewasa seharian ini. Mereka tertawa-tawa seakan hidupnya sudah lebih menyenangkan dengan rutinitas seperti itu. Komoditi tertinggi di pulau dan desa itu tentu berasal dari sumber laut—ah, tidak sepenuhnya mungkin.

Uchiha Sasuke menurunkan kakinya di tepian dermaga sembari menuntun Taka. Pria tua yang ditolongnya segera berlari, tak peduli meski kaki-kakinya masih terasa sakit oleh serangan rubah semalaman. Ia memanggil-manggil orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk mendekat. Jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk sosok pemuda ber-_hakama _putih dan celana samurai berwarna hitam tepat di belakangnya. Senyumnya sesumbar dan cengiran berkeriputnya turut menghiasi wajah tuanya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke hanya bisa menenangkan Taka yang kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya entah karena apa.

"Hsst, tenanglah Taka. Mereka bukan orang jahat, mereka adalah orang baik. Kau lihat? Mereka tidak berbahaya sama sekali." bisik sang majikan berparas tampan itu sambil mengelus-elus leher kuda miliknya.

Si pria tua menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. Memerlihatkan kepada penduduk desanya akan sosok pemuda baik hati yang telah menyelamatkan jiwanya beberapa saat lalu. Suara bisik-bisik kecil menyatu menjadi bebunyian bising. Ada keraguan jelas terdengar di balik bisikan-bisikan mereka. Para wanita berpakaian petani ala masyarakat Jepang pedesaan turut mengeluarkan suaranya. Saling berbisik-bisik dan menatap berbagai macam pandangan ke arah Sasuke.

Ada yang tersipu malu. Ada pula yang menatap merendahkan—sebagian besar berasal dari tatapan kaum Adam. Para wanita itu kemudian terkikik dan pipi-pipi mereka merona. Sungguh aneh rasanya saat kau diperkenalkan di depan khlayak umum bak seekor beruang sirkus. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maafkan saya, _Jii-san. _Tapi, bisakah _Jii-san _berhenti menarik-narik lengan pakaian saya?" tanya Sasuke sesopan mungkin.

Sungguh konyol. Hal itu yang pertama kali disadari si pria tua sesaat setelah menuruti permintaan pemuda bermata oniks di sampingnya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan-akan tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

"Ahahaha! _Ha'i, ha'i. Chotto matte. _Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada—"

"Tazuna! Hoy, Tazuna!"

"_Ojii-chan!_"

Suara wanita dan anak kecil memekik luar biasa di antara sekumpulan penduduk yang berjejer mengelilingi Sasuke dan pria tua itu. Keributan lain terdengar di sudut sana saat seorang wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan berusaha menerobos jejeran orang-orang itu. Ia datang bersama cucunya yang kelelahan karena berlari. Spontan, pria tua yang dipanggil Tazuna itu tampak kaku dan ketakutan.

"_Baka! Baka! Bakaaaa!" _pekik wanita setengah baya itu sembari memukuli kepala suaminya dengan bakiak kosong. "Kau tahu—_hiks—_kupikir kau sudah mati—_hiks—_lalu, dengan bodohnya kau—_aaaa!" _teriaknya di sela-sela tangisan. Tanpa banyak pikir, Tazuna—si pria tua itu menggapai istrinya dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke yang menatap pemandangan itu hanya dibuat bingung.

"_Jii-chan! Huks. Huaaaaaa!" _

Bahkan, anak kecil berambut jabrik hitam turut melompat ke arah kakeknya itu. Menangis sesenggukan tiada henti. Ah, yang menjadi objek tontonan sekarang siapa ya? pikir Sasuke. Bukankah lebih baik begitu.

"Inari, cucuku! Hahahaaha! Maafkan kakekmu ini, ya." seru pria tua itu seraya menerima kacamata berbentuk bulat yang diberi cucunya itu kepadanya. "Nah, akhirnya kakek bisa melihat dengan baik. Oh iya! Astaga. Dia! Pemuda ini lah yang sudah menolongku, Kiritsu, Inari—" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk Sasuke pada istri dan cucunya. "Namanya adalah—_etoo... _siapa tadi namamu?"

_Ah, cepat sekali lupa ya. Hn._

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haha! Iya. Sasuke! Tanpa pertolongan pemuda ini, mungkin saja aku sudah mati dimakan buaya atau hiu!"

Pria tua itu seakan telah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke tanpa tahu tepukan itu bisa saja meremuk tulang-tulangnya. Kiritsu—istri Tazuna menyeka air mata dengan kain pakaiannya, kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke. "_Hontou arigatou gozaimasu, _pemuda yang baik hati. Dan, maafkan jika suamiku yang bodoh ini hanya merepotkan perjalananmu saja. Ah, kurasa kau benar-benar lelah, 'kan? Kalau mau, kau bisa singgah di pemandian kami nanti. Inari, ucapkan terima kasih juga pada kakak ini."

Pipi _chubby _anak kecil itu bergoyang sesaat menyebutkan kata _terima kasih _pada Sasuke. Sebagai penghormatan, pemuda Uchiha itu mengangguk sekali—menggerakan poni rambut kehitamannya.

Di sisi lain, penduduk yang masih berjejer menyaksikan pemandangan mengharukan itu semakin bingar dengan kedatangan Jenderal besar desa mereka di antara kerumunan. Pakaiannya sama seperti para samurai, dengan aksesori _katana _di samping pinggangnya, yang berbeda hanya sebuah penutup mata terbuat dari kain—memberi imej seakan ia adalah bajak laut berbahaya.

"Tazuna."

"A-ah, Jenderal Ao!"

Wajah sang Jenderal begitu kaku. Tak menampilkan raut sedikit pun. Hanya mengamati dan menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya yang tinggal tersisa satu buah di sebelah kiri. Perawakannya benar-benar cocok sesuai titel dan jubah kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Usianya mungkin hampir menginjak angka tiga puluh lima tahun atau bahkan lebih. Namun, bekas-bekas luka sayatan yang telah menyembuh di wajahnya membuktikan bagaimana pengalaman berada di dalam medan perang tak berpengaruh pada usianya saat ini.

Jenderal Ao menatap baik-baik sosok Sasuke tanpa berkedip, seakan tengah memindainya dari ujung rambut hingga kepala. Kemudian, ia beralih kembali pada Tazuna. "Kurasa, meski kau sudah mendapatkan perawatan yang begitu baik dari pemuda ini, kau masih membutuhkan pengobatan intensif hingga kau benar-benar sembuh. Untuk itu—Choujuro!" panggil sang Jenderal. Seorang pemuda yang sekiranya seusia Sasuke berlari dan menembus jejeran warga. Terlihat betapa langkahnya sangat ceroboh dan ia nyaris menumpahkan botol-botol obat yang dipeluknya.

"_Ha-ha'i!_"

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati pada botol-botol itu atau—setidaknya untuk dirimu sendiri? Kau bukan lagi bocah ingusan, Choujuro." tutur sang Jenderal tak bernada. Choujuro hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"_Ha-ha'i, gomennasai, Ao-taichou!_" jawab Choujuro takut-takut. Terlihat beberapa kali ia mengangkat bola matanya ke atas meski tak terlihat dari kacamata ber-_frame _tebal yang terbingkai di sana.

Sang Jenderal menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ya sudah. Kau bawa Tazuna ke klinik. Dan, Kiritsu-_san_, kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini juga. Temani suamimu."

"_Ha'i, Ao-sama_."

Pemuda berkacamata tebal bernama Choujuro menuntun lengan Tazuna dan membawanya menjauhi kerumunan penduduk. Meski sedikit enggan, Tazuna sempat berhenti dan berbalik. "_Etoo, _bagaimana dengan—" Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping kudanya—Taka.

"Aku yang akan mengurusinya. Kau pergilah." jawab Jenderal Ao. "Pastikan kau benar-benar sembuh sempurna hingga kau mampu kembali ke laut, Tazuna. Dan, terima kasih karena telah membantu pasukan kami semalam."

Cengiran tua berkerut ditujukan si nelayan tua itu pada sang Jenderal. Ia kemudian meninggalkan hingar bingar keributan yang diciptakannya sendiri di tepian dermaga. Jenderal Ao menyuruh penduduk desa yang mengelilingi mereka untuk kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Terutama bagi para wanita pekerja dan anak-anak, mereka harus kembali ke rumah sebelum kabut malam muncul. Terlalu berbahaya. Ya.

Mata awasnya kembali bersirobok dengan mata waspada milik Sasuke. Ia mengambil langkah mendekati sang pemuda dan memberi jarak lima hingga enam kaki di antaranya. Kedua tangannya dibelenggu di balik tubuhnya dan mengamati sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi, kabut senja mulai menghalangi lapang pandang.

"Kurasa, kau sudah tahu namaku. Mereka—warga penduduk di sini memanggilku Jenderal Ao. Aku adalah komandan batalion infanteri dan tangan kanan Terumi -_sama—_Mizukage desa ini." ucapnya tenang, baik di setiap hembusan nafas. "Kau bukan orang yang berasal dari daerah sekitar sini, bukan? Kuda dan pakaianmu sangat berbeda. Kecuali jika kau adalah seorang penyusup yang berusaha kabur dan menyamar menjadi orang asing. Tapi, kurasa tidak."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun hingga tubuh tegap sang Jenderal berbalik dan memberikan punggungnya kepada pemuda Uchiha itu. Sesekali, Taka akan berdesing dan menghentakkan tapalnya saat hawa kabut kembali menghalangi lapang pandangan mereka. Jenderal Ao menjauhi mereka—Taka dan Sasuke mengikuti.

"Desa ini mengandalkan kabut di malam hari sebagai kamuflase. Kami tahu desa ini begitu rapuh dan miskin dibanding desa lain di luar pulau. Namun, tidak semua yang kau lihat dan dengar dari Tazuna maupun warga desa tadi sesuai perkiraanmu."

_Sesuai perkiraan? _Tidakkah adalah hal yang ganjil bagi seseorang dengan pangkat tertinggi dalam kemiliteran suatu negara memberitahukan hal rahasia yang dimiliki desanya? Pembuktian apa yang ingin ditunjukkan orang itu, pikir Sasuke. Sama sekali di luar dugaannya benar jika ia tiba-tiba seakan terdistorsi oleh waktu dan tempat hingga ia secara misterius berada di sebuah komunitas yang sangat ramai seperti ini. Bahkan, desa di mana ia tinggal tidak lagi seramai itu di malam hari—mengingat bagaimana musim salju tak hentinya turun dan mendinginkan tiap sudut desa. Kabut di wilayah laut dan pantai jauh lebih tebal tentunya dibandingkan tengah desa yang terlihat lebih terang dengan lampu-lampu lampion yang tergantung di tiap-tiap kios dan perumahan warga. Kiri dan kanannya adalah penduduk yang tengah menjajakan produk-produk hasil buatan tangan ulet mereka. Makanan, minuman, mainan, bahkan gerai sake dan ramen juga dipenuhi jejerang orang.

Satu-satunya pemuda berpakaian asing bersama kuda yang sama asingnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Taka. Beberapa warga yang berjalan melewati mereka dibuat kaget dan terkejut. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar, namun si pemuda sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia lebih memerhatikan jalan yang dilangkahinya bersama Jenderal Ao sebagai penuntun. Entah mau dibawa ke mana mereka.

"Hiraukan saja mereka." tutur Jenderal Ao tanpa menoleh.

"Hn."

"Setelah belok sini, kau akan kupertemukan dengan Terumi-_sama_."

Mereka menemui belokan jalan yang jauh lebih terang. Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa bertuliskan _Anzen _dalam huruf kanji besar-besar tergantung di depannya. Sasuke bersama Taka berhenti. Jenderal Ao membuka pintu gerbang itu seorang diri—bisa dinilai betapa kuatnya ia karena mampu mendorong pintu gerbang besi itu. Setelah memasukinya, hal pertama yang bisa dibaui Sasuke adalah—mesiu.

Ah, kompleks persenjataan rupanya. Jadi, inikah rahasia kecil yang dimaksud Jenderal Ao. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengar Sasuke.

"Aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa menunggu di sini."

Sasuke mengamati tiap rumah-rumah kecil berantapkan daun pohon Tsugi. Di dalamnya, pria-pria berotot tengah mengasah besi-besi pedang dan memukul-mukulnya dengan palu super panas. Aroma besi, api, bara, mesiu, dan arak menguar menjadi satu. Membuat kepala Sasuke menjadi pening seketika. Ia semakin melangkah maju bersama Taka dan berhenti tepat di sebuah gudang yang terbuka lebar. Cahaya terang keluar dari sana.

_Hitotsu futatsu wa akago mo fumuga_

_Mittsu yottsu wa Oni mo naku, naku..._

Nyanyian.

Sasuke mendengarnya. Sebuah nyanyian.

_Kiri no onna wa kogane no nasake_

_Tokete nagarerya yaiba ni kawaru..._

Suara para wanita. Begitu merdu dan berpadu sangat harmonis. Tanpa disadarinya, ia melepaskan pelana Taka dan memasuki gudang itu. Ia mendapatkan mesin berukuran raksasa yang terbuat dari campuran tembaga, besi dan kayu bergerak-gerak secara statis. Mengamati keseluruhan mesin yang entah untuk apa itu, Sasuke kemudian mendapati suara teriakan wanita dari sebuah arah.

"Kyaaa. _Otoko!_"

"Hah? Bu-bukannya lelaki dilarang memasuki gudang ini?"

"Yaa. Siapa yang berani memasuki wilayah kekuasaan kita, heh?"

"I-itu..."

Wanita-wanita itu. Mereka lah penggerak dan motor dari mesin raksasa di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti bekerja dan berlarian ke belakang entah untuk apa. Namun, salah satu dari mereka yang tidak bekerja hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Antara kaget dan bingung. "Kyaaaa! _Kirei no otoko!_" serunya kemudian.

"Iya iya! Pemuda yang tampan sekali. Kyaa!" Yang lainnya mengikuti.

Satu-satunya hal yang sempat terpikirkan Sasuke adalah kabur dari tempat itu atau tetap di sana dan menunggu hingga Jenderal Ao kembali. Tak ada satu pun yang dipilihnya sesaat setelah ketertarikannya berpusat pada mesin raksasa di hadapannya itu. Suara bisingnya menggaung di seantero pergudangan yang begitu pengap dan panas. Sungguh manusia macam apa yang telah mempekerjakan para wanita usia produktif di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi kuasa para lelaki ini. Jika pertanyaan itu terujar melalui bibir Sasuke, para wanita pekerja menjawab dengan semangat berkobar.

"Ah! Itu Terumi-_sama, _jika yang kau maksud. Beliau lah yang telah mengangkat kembali _derajat _kami sebagai wanita. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kami sebelum Terumi-_sama _terpilih menjadi seorang Kage. Desa ini begitu miskin dan... kami bersama anak-anak kami... ah, masa lalu begitu berat. Tetapi, kami bahagia di sini."

Wanita lain turut mengiyakan. Sebagian besar dari mereka menundukkan kepala seakan berusaha melupakan bagian dari masa lalu yang sangat pahit. Sasuke tidak akan mempertanyakan hal itu—bukan haknya sama sekali.

"Kami bahagia meski harus bekerja selama sepuluh jam setiap harinya. Kami bekerja bergantian, Tuan. Oh, kau lihat mesin besar itu? Itu lah sumber penghidupan kami setelah suami-suami kami tewas di medang perang. Kami—wanita-wanita desa Kiri harus tetap hidup. Dan, mesin itu memberikan kami kehidupan."

Sasuke mengangguk meski terkadang ia merasa tidak terlalu nyaman pada kikikan wanita yang lebih muda, bahkan mungkin seusianya. "Bolehkah kutahu mesin apa itu?" tanyanya.

Wanita berusia paling senior di sana baru saja akan membuka belah bibirnya ketika suara wanita lain menjawab dari belakang Sasuke. Wanita-wanita pekerja itu segera menundukkan dalam-dalam wajah mereka, memberi hormat pada wanita yang muncul bersama Jenderal Ao.

"Itu adalah mesin yang akan mengubah besi batangan menjadi bubuk mesiu. Penemuanku yang pertama dan yang terbaik sepanjang masa. Dan, sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya mesin penghancur paling luar biasa yang pernah ada."

Mei Terumi.

_Lady _berparas anggun nan angkuh itu melangkah bak seorang Ratu. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang setajam elang. Senyumnya yang terbungkus dalam balutan gincu merah merona terkena bias cahaya lampu.

"Selamat datang di Kirigakure no Sato, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Sesuatu yang tidak beres terasa melalui serabut saraf Sasuke. Dan, insting berkata padanya wanita itu akan mempertemukannya dengan _Kitsune no Hime_. Cepat atau lambat.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Gomenne, saya telat apdetnya. Itu gegara saya udah masuk kuliah lagi. Jadi, waktunya nulis mepet banget. ;A; _Hontou gomenne._

But anw, maaf jika lagi-lagi alur di chap ini masih terasa lambat. But, di chap 5 mendatang, kita sudah akan memasuki fase-fase klimaks. Yaiiiy!

Oh iya, perlu diperhatikan. Rikudou Sannin memang saya sebutkan sebagai _dewa dari para dewa, _tetapi masih ada 'Tuhan' yang mereka kenali. Tentu, Tuhan yang saya maksud adalah _Kami-sama_. Jadi, intinya, ada yang lebih superior lagi dibanding para dewa. :D

Sisipan lagu di dalam fic adalah milik Joe Hisaishi. Saya mengubah kata _Tatara _dengan _Kiri, _soalnya di OVA aslinya, wanita-wanita pekerjanya berasal dari daerah namanya Tatara.

Akankah Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Kitsune no Hime? Apakah Sasuke bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rikudou Sannin? Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Hehe, tunggu di next chap aja ya.

Dan, huge thanks buat semua yang baca, review, like, dan alert penpik ini. Benar-benar apresiasi yang sangat baik dari kawan semua. :D

The last, _mind to review? _


End file.
